Chasing Hope
by Violet Thropp
Summary: The tale of two best friends during WWII. When Victoria moves to Alaska her life will change forever. In the instant when she makes best friends with Homura Yoshida she suddenly becomes Homura's beacon of hope. " I promise I'll protect her." Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. It's Home

A/N this is what I think would make a good AG story. Also this counts as fanfiction because I'm a fan and this is fiction!

It's Home

Victoria's POV

I didn't always live in Alaska. It wasn't until the attack on Pearl Harbor that I was sent here; to Fairbanks. Mom, Sara and I used to live on the army base there. At first we didn't think any thing bad would happen to us it just did. Because of our fantasy I will never see my father again.

I cried the entire trip up here as well as Sara, my sister. We're twins, except unlike me her hair is curly, fire engine red. Her eyes are the color of grass. She was beautiful. As for me, well I look nothing like her. I have black curly hair and one chocolate brown eye and the other is strangely violet.

As any on the base could tell we absolutely loathed each other. Most of the time Sara got what she wanted. It was only because she was wheel chair bound. I only seemed to be that I was there to care for her. She always had a big bow in her hair and light pastel colored dresses. Me, I'd easily pass for black or white cotton ones.

While I wasn't the favorite at home I was the favorite among the soldiers. Once or twice someone bought a two cent ice cream while my parents weren't around. They all said I gave them hope as I sung The Star-Spangled Banner. They survivors were all the more sad as my mother explained that we were moving to my aunt's home until the end of the war.

"Mommy, I don't like it here. Can we go home?" Sara asked.

"No, sweetie. It's not safe there. Why don't you play with Toria while I talk to your aunt." Toria was my Mom's pen name for me. I didn't like it but I felt I shouldn't object.

"Yes Mam!" My sister said with a smile. She wheeled her self over to were I stood in a shadowy corner. "Icky, Mommy said I had to play with you."

At first I didn't hear her. I was too busy playing with the hem of my black dress. I was also wearing black tights, dull, brown Mary Janes and a gray sweater. All under a dark green wool coat. Sara quickly reached for my old navy fedora on my head. My hands flew to the spot where my hat used to be.

"Hey! Give that back!" I whined. I reached out and grabbed the hat force lay out of my sisters pale hands. I placed it back on my head and went back to fumbling with the brown ribbons that held my two braids together.

" Mommy! Victoria yanked my arm! It left a mark!" She yelled. Mom turned to expect Sara's arm.

"Helen, I'm sorry for Toria's behavior. Normally she's a good little seven year old."

" Mom, I'm nine and half. The same age as Sara. We're twins remember?" I told her patiently. She always got my age wrong. She did the same thing with Sara. She insisted that she wanted us to stay little girls for ever.

"That's right! Next time Toria don't be mean to your sister." She said blatantly. Mom didn't even look at me. I knew she wouldn't. Sara smirked as I looked downward shamefully. "Well, Helen I'm off to the dock! See you in 6 months. Sara be good." She kissed her cheek. Mom the walked out and left us with Aunt Helen.

" Hello, dearys! I'm your Aunt Helen! Golly, miss Sara you've grown since I last saw you!" Oh great, another relative to dote on Sara. Surprisingly she continued. "Oh and you must be Victoria! Bless my soul you look just like your daddy!"

" Pleasure." I whispered from the corner. When Aunt Hellen should me my room I was contempt. It was a small room in the attic. A single bed with dark green bedding sat in the corner. Next to it was a wooden chair with four books. A stuffed bunny lay on top. A chest was at the foot of the bed waiting for me to fill it up. Lastly on the bed was a porcelain doll. She looked just like me.

"Your daddy had that specially made when he saw you. I don't know why he never gave it to you." She said when thunder cracked through the sky. It had been raining all day, so rain drops fled down the window across from my bed.

"Do you like your room?"

I turned to her and replied curtly, "Yes. It's lovely." With that she left the area. I rushed over to the bed, where the doll laid. "Esther." I whispered as I curled myself around the doll. As I drifted to sleep my eyes seemed to see a pale Japanese looking girl as I fell asleep.

"Welcome, Victoria Ethel LaVey." I thought I heard her say.


	2. Homura Yoshida

Homura Yoshida

Victorias POV

When I woke up then rain had stopped and the faint sunlight shone through the window. Some how I was in my nightgown, which I don't remember putting on. The same small girl I saw previously sat on the floor.

"Good morning, Miss. Victoria. Your aunt, told me to wake you up for your first day of school. I hope you don't mind."

Immediately I sat up. " Who are you?" I questioned. The girls dark eyes shone bright as a piece of hair fell into her face from her loose braid.

"I'm Homura Yoshida."

" Okay. Um, I have to get dressed so can I please have some privacy?"

"Of course." With that Homura got up and left my room. After I washed my face and brushed my teeth I got dressed. The school I was to attend had uniforms, which I didn't mind. It was the girl equivalent of a sailor suit. The trim was a rich burgundy color with a bow of the same color just under the caller.

I tucked in the white blouse into the burgundy skirt. Adding white tights and some old canvas Mary Janes I walked out the door. Waiting for me was Homura. She was dressed the exact same thing although the main color scheme was gray, light purple and white. Her tights were black. Like me she had two braids down her back, although much longer than mine.

"Victoria, Homura, do you want to ride in the car or use your bikes?" I heard my aunt call from downstairs.

"I'd like to ride the bikes, Aunt Helen!" I called.

I raced down the stairs with Homura by my side. We very quickly put our coats and hats on and went outside. I rather enjoyed the feeling of the cold wind flying across my face. Homura sped up next to me and smiled. We raced past an army truck with ease.

"Got anyone in the war?" She asked over the wind. My happiness soon faded at the question. I didn't want to talk about my dad. The memory of his death was all too vivid for me to suddenly start talking about it.

" I don't want to talk about it."

" That's all right. You don't have too."

We stopped at the corner were she positioned her bike in the opposite direction. "Why are you going that way, Homura?" I asked.

" My school is this way. Yours is that way." She pointed in the opposite direction. I looked to were she was pointing. My eyes met with a small one story building with children entering in the front. "Fairbanks Elementary. I think your teacher is Ms. Bridges." Homura then peddle off leaving me to go in on my own.

...

" Class this is your new classmates, Victoria and Sara LaVey. Girls why don't you tell us about yourselves." I gulped. Everyone in the class was staring at me. Lucky Sara had already begun talking.

"we're from Hawaii! My favorite color is pink!" Sara wheeled her self to an empty desk at the front of the room. " um... Um ... My full name is Victoria Ethel LaVey and Im staying with my aunt."

"Now where did you say you were from again?" The teacher asked.

" From the army post, Schofield Barracks." I answered quietly.

The teacher gasped. "Oh you poor thing! Well I'm glad your here with us today. Why don't you sit up here next to Dorothy and Shirley." I took my place between the two. They were snickering.

" Look at her eyes!" I heard one whisper. " I know isn't she strange?" Another said. "She won't last a full week." I shrunk down into my seat. Something told me this wasn't going to be a good year. I looked towards my sister who was talking to a blond girl behind her. Sara was sure to be popular.

I tried to listened to Ms. Bridges but I couldn't help but think about what the girls had said. Finally the bell rung signaling the end of the day.

" Sara, will you be okay waiting for Aunt Helen?"

" Of course! I have Nancy with me!" Nancy was the blond girl I had seen Sara talking to earlier.

"Okay." I sped off towards the corner I'd previously left Homura from this morning. "Hello, Victoria!"

Homura called. She peddled her Robbins egg blue bike towards me." Enjoy school?"

" Not really" I answered." Two girls were gossiping about me."

"Who?"

"I think their names were Dorothy and Shirley. I sit between them."

"That's rude. Don't let them bring you down. You're a nice girl okay?"

"okay. Do you want to stay at my house for a bit to work on homework?" I asked politely.

Homura answered with a shout.

"I'll take that as a yes." I felt confident that Homura and I were going to become great friends.


End file.
